


Planning is Essential. Plans are Useless.

by zvi



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Jossed, wednesday100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: must take place in, under, above, entering, or exiting Metropolis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning is Essential. Plans are Useless.

Chloe didn't mean to be here. Metropolis University wasn't her safety school, but it wasn't first choice. Theoretically, NYU was first, followed by Columbia. She'd gotten in both places, gotten enough financial aid from the schools, from Lexcorp, to go to New York if that was what she really wanted.

Chloe looked at the quad, where Pete and Clark were playing frisbee shirtless. Looked to her lap, where Lana's head lay as she napped. "Hey, sleepy girl," she said, dropping a kiss on Lana's forehead.

Lana murmured, turned over.

Four years to get her girl out of Kansas. Chloe could do it.


End file.
